Dragon Age: Collections
by Rowan Buchanan
Summary: Various pieces. Letters, scenes, legends, and (very short)stories. Spanning from my own canon to little ideas I entertain and to my own fables- all set within the Dragon Age world of Thedas. The first begins with a melancholy journal entry from the Elvish Inquisitor to her faraway love, the ever-enigmatic Solas... and it will simply be one of many.
1. Ar Isala Ma

_Months now, it's been. I haven't a clue why you left. Mystery seems to cloud you, Solas. It always has. I knew this, and I wanted to break that cloud. To learn of who you are... and I learned many things. You may have never said much of your own history, of your own person; but your words and silence told me. You're more than what you've lead on; that much I can say. That sort of sorrowful tone of your voice taught me more than you may realize- only that I realized until you left. I'm not angry with you. Sad, but not angry. I'm not sure if I could ever be angry with you._

_You're gentle, and brilliant. I know there must be some reason, some importance, to what you're doing and to why you've left. Because if it didn't mean something, I know you would've stayed here for the people, and for us. Regardless, I find myself in your study often, daydreaming of days past and of days that never happened. I've tried entering the Fade as you do; tried to relive our moments. But it's all been futile. What I would give to "relive" our moment in Haven. I was so enthralled by your passion... what causes you to hide it?_

_It's interesting. I believe this is the tenth time I've written about you since I began to use this journal a few weeks ago. Varric told me it would help me reach a sort of catharsis; and that's been true in many cases, but I just can't stop thinking of you and what or how you're doing. I can't stop thinking of possible reasons that caused you to leave without a word to any of us. Each time you cross my mind, my pen- I just feel... yearning. A sense of loss. Keeping my vallaslin would almost make sense, as I'm now a slave to my own musings._

_Wherever you are, Solas... if you don't return to me, I will find you one day, when I have the chance to slip away from Skyhold- without regret. "What we had was real." These were your final words to me... and I will not let them go from my mind, despite Cole's insistence. He believes if you hadn't said that to me and just disappeared, I might be less pained. He's right. Those words give me visions of a future where we meet again- in this life, no less. If it meant to you what it meant to me, then we can find happiness Solas. If only you'd let us._

_Ar suledin abelas. _

_Na ma arla- ma vehnan. Ar lath ma... ar isala ma. _

_I still hope._

_-The parchment where the last words lie are stained.-_

\- Theisa; 9:42 Dragon

* * *

I'm hoping the last words say, "I endure in sorrow. You are my home- my heart. I love you... and I need you." I tried; it may be more like "I go through sorry. You my home- my heart. I love you... I in need of you." But here's to hoping I did it correctly =D! Buuut I probably didn't!

This is my Inquisitor, Theisa Lavellan. As you guessed, she romanced Solas and he broke her little heart. I intend to do more of these because I am absolutely in love with both her and Solas- individually and as a couple. The letter is being written, I'd say, five months after Corypheus has been defeated. I don't want to say for certain since I don't know what the hell is going on in the world by that point(I'd imagine hell on Thedas, again) so it's just "Ehh... fivemonths, sure." until... you know, whatever.

I also need to stop neglecting my PruAus.


	2. To My Source of Joy

_I don't know what's caused it. Haven was lost a mere two weeks ago. My father is recovering in the medic's tents... But today, the world was bright again. There seems to be no lingering fear of another attack, and I actually laughed and enjoyed myself with the younger children. We played in the courtyard, with the Grey Warden. Lilla pulled him in to the fray of running and screaming kids, and I think that made him feel better. He smiled a lot, too. I wonder if the same effect has come over him?_

_Saying that I feel happy again seems so odd; but we fell into such rough times, and the days were grey and bleak- lifeless and haunting. I was worried sick over father, and every night I dreamt of templars clad in red, marching and giving life to raging fires... of the demon-dragon snatching us up, and everyone being consumed. I still shiver at the thought._

_Yet, I don't think tonight will be so hard. Maybe this is the Herald's doing. But... no, that doesn't seem quite right. I recall blue eyes? Are her eyes blue? Well... whoever, or whatever, has inspired such high spirits and relief in me... thank you. I've not felt this light in well over a month._

_I've got this sudden feeling father will be fine, too. The days move forward, and I think I can look at a flower and appreciate it again._

_\- 9:41 Dragon_

* * *

Boop! Guess who and a cookie to you.


End file.
